1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deodorizing agent dispensing technology and more particularly to a urinal deodorizer set for use in a urinal for cleaning and bad odor elimination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many urinal deodorizer blocks are known for use in a urinal to eliminate bad odor. A regular urinal deodorizer block generally comprises a housing and solid deodorizing agent accommodated in the housing. When in use, the urinal deodorizer block is put in the bottom side inside the urinal. However, when a user is discharging urine into the urinal, the urinal deodorizer block may cause discharged urine to fly about and to wet the user's paints. Further, when cleaning the urinal with flushing water, flushing water will be temporarily accumulated in the bottom side inside the urinal before running out of the bottom drain port of the urinal, and temporarily accumulated water will enter the housing of the urinal deodorizer block to dissolve a part of the solid deodorizing agent. However, because the structure of the filter that is mounted in the bottom drain port of the urinal does not fit the housing of the urinal deodorizer block, the solid deodorizing agent of the urinal deodorizer block cannot be properly dissolved to effectively clean the inside bottom wall of the urinal and the drain pipe and eliminate bad odor.
Furthermore, conventional urinal deodorizer blocks have a fatal drawback. When a male person is urinating, most discharged urine falls to the lower part of the inside vertical wall of the urinal. However, a urinal deodorizer block is to be placed on the bottom side inside a urinal. Therefore, a conventional urinal deodorizer block cannot clean the vertical wall inside the urinal. An improvement in this regard is necessary. Further, people may hang a deodorizer or mothballs in a urinal to eliminate bad odor. However, if the hanging position is in the flush path, flushing water will splash against the deodorizer or mothballs, and splashed water may fall to the body of the user, causing trouble.